Ninjago Vines,Song-Fics & Parodies
by S M O L. V A P O R W A V E
Summary: I know Vine is dead. R.I.P Vine. Buuuut, Why not! Anyways Song-Fics, vines, movie parodies. Also, maybe some dank memes ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! Time to start with them vines now.**

 **I will be Featuring:**

 **Sky Pirates**

 **Ghost Army**

 **The Ninja**

 **Sensei Garmadon & Wu**

 **General Cryptor & Min-droid**

 **Elemental Masters**

 **The Hands Of Time**

 **Vermilion Warriors**

 **Villians and**

 **Random People**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! * Plays Shooting Stars in the background* The Ninja And Me: Stares at each other Awkwardly * Nods Heads At The Same Time * Okay Vines it is.**

Neuro: You know I can read minds

Jay: Really!?

Neuro: I'll show you...

Jay's Head: AAAAAAHHHHHH

Neuro: GOD!

Jay: Yeah I got a lot going on * internal screaming *

Wu: Alright class what did you get for number 12?

Kai: I got 18

Cole: I got 9.5

Lloyd: I got Abraham Lincoln

Skylor: Wow, It's so pretty!

Kai: Do you want to see the prettiest one of all?

Skylor: Sure.

Kai: It's right here. * Mirror appears *

Jay: Alright, Happy Campers, if you had a spirit animal what would it be?

Cole: I'd be a unicorn because no one believes in me.

Jay:... Very imaginative!

Zane: Aren't you a little too old for a lemonade stand?

Crytor: Aren't you too old to be **alive**.

Zane: I'll show you old!

Cryptor: *throws lemon at Zane*

*Jay and Nya on a ship*

Jay:*sees Cole* Hey look! Survivors!

Nya: He's kind of cute.

Jay: *shoots Cole* OOPS

Nya: *Stares*

Kai: *sings* We got all night to get lucky

Lloyd: That song is so old

Kai: And so is your grandma but at least this still works properly.

Lloyd: ...

Kai: mmmm

Nya on edge of cliff.

Ronin: Do you trust me?

Nya: What?

Ronin: Do you trust me?

Nya: *Lets go and gives Ronin her hand*

Ronin: *Lets go of Nya's hand*

Nya: *She fell*

Skylor: *Skylor texting*

Phone falls in pool

Skylor: * Rapidly turns around* * Jumps in pool*

Legend is... She never came back

Lloyd: Mum, Mum , Mum ,Mummy, Mama ,Mama, Mama

Misako: WHAT!

Lloyd: Hi. HUEHUEHUEHUE

Sensei Wu: *Looks around*

Beat drops

Sensei Wu: *dabs*

Ninja: OOOOOHHHHHH

Skylor: *minding her own business* Turns around

Kai: *staring at her eye twitching*

plays music _Hello_

Pixal: Follow that car!

Nya: Is it going to followme back?!

Pixal: Umm No I don't think so...

Nya: Then. NOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back. :) *dabs * No let's do those vines!**

Jay: I love you Nya

Nya: I like Cole now. * grabs and hugs Cole*

Jay: But I gave you goldfish.

Nya: He gave me a cookie.

Jay: Wow. A whole cookie.

Little Nelson: Santa what do I need to do to raise my grades?

Wu: *dressed like Santa* Let me see your grades.

Little Nelson: Here.

Wu: OOHH. Your grades need Jesus.

Lloyd: Dad I just got shot.

Garmadon: Just put band aid on it, and go to sleep. You'll feel better. :)

Lloyd: ?!

Little Kai: Dad I got an A+ on my test!

Ray: That's rubbish grade. When I was in school I always got an A+++++

Little Kai: ...

Bansha: Don't look now but the guy behind you is picking his nose.

Morro: YOU MEAN THIS GUY!? * points to Ghoultar*

Bansha: *shakes head*

Morro: THIS GUY!? * right next to Ghoultar* THIS GUY HERE!?

Bansha: *shakes head in embarrassment*

Morro: *On top of Ghoultar* HIM. THIS GUY!?

GreenFlame be like.

Nya and Pixal: Hey, are you guys dating? You would be a cute couple.

Kai and Lloyd: WHAT!?

Lloyd: *blushing* No we're not..

Kai: No! That's disgusting!

Random Girl: Walks past Kai

Kai: *looks after her*

Skylor:* glares, kicks Kai*

Delara: I think it's cute that couples match.

* shows Nadakhan picture*

Delara: * bumps into Nadakhan*

Nadakhan: * wearing same dress Delara is*

Delara: * shakes head in embarrassment*

Nadakhan: What? Does it make me look fat?

Nya: Kai put on a different shirt.

Kai: No, because... First of all I look good in this shirt. 2nd of all I look good in this shirt. AND 3RD of all I look good in this shirt.

* Goes up to Nya*

Kai: So tell me I don't look good in this shirt!

Nya: ...

Wu: Alright it's the weekend, but most importantly,*sings* Do your homework-work-work-work,

Ninja: ...

Okay 1 Meme:

Garmadon: Okay if you have 10 cakes and 1 person wants 9. How many do you have left?

Cole: 10

Garmadon: Okay if the person takes 9 by force then how many would you have left?

Cole: 10 and a dead body.

 **Hope you guys liked these vines and 1 meme. I'll try updating more.**


	4. Crushes and Karaoke

**Sup! I hope you guys liked those vines! Anyways time to do a song-fic now, right?**

Nya's POV:

I sometimes still wonder if I made the right choice of choosing between Jay and Cole. Sure I love Jay and all but,

I think I might still have feelings for Cole. So to get my mind off this the boys, Skylor, Pixal and I decided to go to a karaoke bar.

Most of us already sang but a specific someone doesn't want to.

" Do it, you haven't done it yet!" my boyfriend Jay just yelled.

" Yeah! Even Sensei Wu did it and he didn't want to." Kai yells.

" I know but I just don't have a good voice..." Jay starts dragging Cole onto the stage. Cole looks pretty nervous. God he's even trembling.

 _* Counting Stars starts playing *_

Cole stops trembling and starts singing. In a strong loud voice he starts...

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life, like a swinging vine_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _And in my face is flashing signs_  
 _Seek it out and ye' shall find_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _On just doing what we're told_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so right_  
 _Doing the wrong thing_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Cole looks at me and starts smiling. I'm afraid that I might've started blushing as he did this.

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
 _Down this river, every turn_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word_  
 _Make that money, watch it burn_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _On just doing what we're told_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

I start blushing madly as I notice him looking at me more than usual.

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

He keeps on smiling at me also blushing madly.

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Everything that kills me, makes feel alive..._

After this lyric I realize. He's dedicating this song to me!

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

I think Jay noticed this too, since he looks really angry. He stares at me then back at Cole.

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

Cole notices Jay. He starts growing a little dis confident, though he keeps on singing.

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

Jay instantly stands up and leaves tears in his eyes. I feel bad for him, I should've told him that I still had feelings for Cole.

Cole starts getting off the stage as well. I can't take this anymore!

No One's POV:

Nya ran after Jay and Cole ran after Nya.

"Jay! Stop!"

" What is it Nya!? Leave me alone!"

" Jay please stop. I have to admit something."

" I'm listening."

" I know I should have told you about my feelings for Cole. I still hold some feelings for him, a-and.."

" And..."

" I was wondering if we could just be friends again. I stayed as your girlfriend because I didn't want you to feel bad."

" Okay."

" O-oh. Are you sure you want to do this?"

" If it makes you feel more comfortable, then okay."

Nya jumps and hugs Jay happily.

" Thank you for understanding." Nya leaves.

" Nya!"

" Cole?"

" I have to admit something."

" I have to admit something too."

" You go first!" they both said at the same time.

" Well you can go first. " says Nya.

Cole with tears in his eyes, trying to keep a straight face.

" N-Nya. I love you."

" You do?" says a suprised Nya.

" I loved you ever since I saw you. I knew you and Jay loved each other too, so I never said anything. I was also nervous that you wouldn't feel the same way."

Nya starts crying, smiling with her beautiful smile as Cole would think of it.

" A-and I-" Cole started being cut off by a kiss from her which he happily returned.

" I love you too." Nya said happily.

 **I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything. # Conya for life!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yin: Sup! Sorry we haven't been updating lately and... yeah. Anyways most of these vines are made up from us.**

Zane: I think we're dying.

Kai: Yea...

Lloyd: Not dead yet!

Jay: Me too!

Nya: Halfway, guys!

Cole: BOI! I'm already dead!

Toddler Lloyd: Mommy I wuv you.

Misako: I love you too sweetie.

*One Week Later*

Lloyd: Mommy I-

Misako: You're adopted!

Lloyd: ...

Lloyd: Yay!

 _Okay One Meme_

Young Lloyd to Kai 

Young Lloyd: So, you say that you have ten times more girls than me?

Kai: Uh... Yeah! Duh.

Lloyd: I have zero. So ten times zero is zero.

Kai: ...

Singing Be Like

Cole: *trying to sing I'll always love you by Whitney Houston

Zane: Dude, you're a girl.

Cole: *insert actual song here*

Skylor: *singing in a really high-pitched yet beautiful voice 

Nya: *tries singing but yells in a squeaky high-pitched voice

Gail Gossip: Today I'm with one of the terrible SkyPirates. Meet, Clancee. So, how does it feel like being a SkyPirate!?

Clancee: ...

Chances: I like tuwtles


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes da vines are back! ^_^**

Jay: Hey, Nya have you heard of the running-man challenge?

Nya: Running- _man!?_ Why not Running- _girl_!?

Jay: Nya calm dow-

Nya: I'M TRIGGERED!

 **Chen: You are my best friend! If I'm dying you're dying with me! Ain't no choice!**

Clouse: ...

 ** _When you miss School_**

Zane: Adele came to school!

Kai: Mm-hmm

Zane: We had 20 math tests! One hundred home-work assignments. And 3 science projects.

Kai: Okay I'll be right back. *In plane* Then I flew myself into the sun.

 **Star Wars be like**

Ninja watching Star Wars:

TV: Luke, I am your father!

Lloyd: WHAAT!? Oh my Overlord! I never expected...

Nya: Calm down it's just a movie.

Lloyd: IT'S JUST A MOVIE!?

 **Kai: *beep* you!**

Ninja: Woah! Calm down!

Kai: Oh sorry that was my ringtone. *beep noise on phone* I was saying thank you for helping me study.

*Kai and Lloyd hug*

 **Kai: I mean it's crazy.**

Jay: What?

Kai: We finish each other's..

Jay: *grabs Nya* I'm dating your sister.

Kai:... *Grabs Skylor* That's what I was gonna say!

 **Pixal: Oh my Overlord!**

Skylor: What's wrong?

Pixal: I bombed this test.

Jay: Don't worry we all-

Pixal: 97!

Everyone leaves

Jay: *in background* You suck!

 **Garmadon: Tell me a sad story in three words.**

Cole: Today is Monday.

Lloyd: Back to School.

Nya: Basically, Zane's life.

Zane: Hey!

 **First day of school lunch be like**

Little Nya: What did your mom give you for lunch?

Little Skylor: Two sandwiches, yogurt a juice and some sunflower seeds.

 _*two months later*_

Little Nya: What did your mom give you for lunch?

Little Skylor: Umm.. Milk. Seeds. A bitten apple. Dog food? How did this get in here?

 **If Fairytales were different**

Nya: Help me!

Jay: I'll save yo-

Skylor: I got this. *punches Kai, carries Nya bridal style*

Jay and Kai: Aaww!

 **Cole: I like girls.**

Nya: And I like guys.

Both: And we're both just friends!

Morro: Haven't you thought of dating?

Both: NO!

Morro:...

Both: Always!

 **Unexpected ships be like**

Cole: Hey, look. I'm watching the waves.

Jay: I'm in love with you Cole!

Cole:...

Jay tackles Cole.

Cole: What! Aaaahhh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes da vines are back! ^_^**

 **This is for you Willow Julien!**

Nya: Welcome to dating advice with Nya. What is your question?

Kai: How can you tell if a girl likes you?

Nya: SHE DOESN'T.

Kai: Okay...

 **Cole, Nya and Lloyd walk in a room**

Cole: What!?

Lloyd: I think we're dead...

Nya: Hey look how Lloyd died!

Dead Lloyd: Butt up in the air

All except Lloyd: *laughing*

 **Kai: You don't like me on Instagram?!**

Jay: Boi, I don't even like you in person. Why do you think I would like you on Instagram?

 **Skylor: Hello sir welcome to...**

Jay: Yeah whatever I want a burger!

Skylor: Sir this is Taco Bell.

Jay: Oh I thought this was Panda Express.

Skylor: Oh my go-

 **Maya: Son what are you doing?**

Kai: Surfing the net.

Maya: Boi,how are you going to surf the net without a surfboard?

Kai:...

Kai: Mom, are you sure I'm not adopted?

 **Jay: Hey, Lloyd did you hear about Cole?**

Lloyd: No. What happened?

Jay: He passed...

Lloyd: Oh n-

Jay: His driving test!

Cole and Jay: Woohoo! Yeah!

Lloyd: Are you serious!?

 **Cole: Mmm. I could really go for a Quesadilla right now.**

Nya: Mmm! Quesadilla!

Zane: Oh I love quesadilas!

Cole and Nya: IT'S QUESADILLA!

 **Sensei Wu: Okay class what did you bring to represent yourselves?**

Jay: I Brought A Horn Because I'm Loud!

Nya: I brought this bottle because I'm empty inside...

Sensei Wu: ... Okay!

 **Cole: I'm not bossy! I just know what you should be doing and what I want you to do.**

Kai: Okay...

 **When that one friend finally says something smart**

Clancee: So you know the cars from Pixar are alive right?

Flintlock: No... Really!?

Clancee: So if they're alive what would they have life insurance or car insurance?

Flintlock:...

 **Garmadon: We have to tell him his dog died.**

Misako: No! Lloyd, sweetie your dog ran away.

Young Lloyd: Why?

Garmadon: He didn't want you to see him die!

Misako: Garmy!

 **When your homies aren't hardcore**

Jay: *puts Dora The Explorer poster*

Cole: Are you serious... Takes off poster and MLP one

Cole: Stop putting stuff over my posters! That's the last time homie!

 **There are to ways people see school**

Sensei Wu: Okay class back to your classroom.

Kai: *in his head* Go back to your cells!

 **There are three types of test takers**

Pixal: Oh I know this.

Jay: I must remember something...

Lloyd: Wut!?

 **You miss one day at school...**

Zane: Six fights

Cole: Tupac came back.

Nya: School had a black out.

Kai: And Beyoncé performed in the cafeteria

 **When your teacher asks why you don't have a partner**

Lloyd: Let's just say no one here likes me

 **Dodgeball the Hunger Games of grade school**

Cole: *gets hit in the face*

 **Primary school and High school be like**

Little Jay: *Finishes test first*

Other Little Ninja: He knows everything!

High school

Jay: *Finishes test first*

Other Ninja: He knows nothing!

 **When your sibling acts too 'mature'.**

Nya: You're one year older than me. Don't treat me like I'm five.

 **Pixal: Have you seen the episode where-**

Skylor: I've seen ALL the episodes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thx for your reviews and suggestions.**

 **For xxX **TheySayI'mEvilXxx****

Cole: Okay remember what Kai said. *Hunger Games Whistle*

Kai: BAGA BAGA BAGA BAGA

Cole: Wut?

 **Skylor: I hate Pixal.**

Nya: Oh and that smile of hers.

Pixal: *Out of no where* Excuse me, is you saying something?!

 **Maya: I don't know what you're doing with your little friends, but in my house we have rules here!**

Kai: Sorry mom I'm not really fluent and PLFGH!

 **Dora be like**

Jay: Can you help me find the pillow?

Young Lloyd: Left Dora.

Jay: On my right?

Young Lloyd: No Dora it's-

Jay: Up?

Young Lloyd: ...Dora!

 **Nya: Bet you I can hit this note.**

Kai: Sis, please n-

Nya: *Screams High Pitch Voice*

Kai: ...

 **Young Lloyd: Mommy I have a boo-boo!**

Misako: Aww. Come on sweetie let mommy see it.

Young Lloyd: Mommy, it's bleeding! Will you kiss it?

Misako: What?! No! It's disgusting why would I kiss it!?

 ** **Cole: So it's been a while... I'll try my Pikachu voice.****

Cole: *Kawaii voice* Pikachu! Pika pika! Pi-

Everyone else: Aaaww!

 **Kai: Hey Pixal call my girlfriend.**

Pixal: Which one?

Kai: Feels good to be a gangster.

 **Soul Archer: *singing* Look at that little mouse cause I'm an albatraoz.**

Bansha: HOO!

Soul Archer:...

Both: *plays I'm an albatroaz*

 **Little Nya: Dad, daddy.**

Ray: *Ignoring Nya*

Little Nya: I have a boyfriend.

Ray: WHAT!?

Maya, Kai and Nya: *laughing*

 **Camille: Room service!**

Lloyd: Did you even knock?!

Camille: Oh, I don't work here. *weird noises*

Lloyd: Aahh!

 **Morro: *singing* Oh I think that I found myself a unicorn!**

Ghoultar: *Unicorn horn on head*

Morro: How did you get into my house?

 **That one friend that is also 'normal'**

Soul Archer: I'm normal!

Bansha: Me too!

Ghoultar: mE ToO!

 **That one stalker friend**

General Cryptor: Ugh, Min-Droid is so annoying.

Min-Droid: *outside window* I heard you were talking trash about me.

Cryptor: What the bruh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thx For all your reviews! As always open for requests, but no swearing.**

 ** **Master Chen: No one wants to participate! Guess I'll call on someone.****

Kai: Everyone get down!

All except Toxikita

Chen:* points at her* You!

Tox: 45?

Chen: Wrong! *throws noodle bowl at her*

Skylor: They got Tox!

 **Accidents be like**

Cole: Yeah thanks for dinner.

Lloyd: Yeah!

Cole: Yeah love you! *stares in embarrassment*

Zane: Love chu too. *smirks troll face*

 **Staring awkwardly be like**

Narrating: *singing* And he looks at me.

Jay: *stares at Nya*

Nya: *waves* And I look at him!

Jay: *smiles creepily* And He Looks at me!

Nya: *scared*

Jay: *pulls out knife* And I Look At Him!

 **That one person...**

Everyone laughing

Morro: And then I killed him! *laughing*

Other Ninja: *laughing awkwardly*

Zane: *dialing 911*

 **And this is why you never judge**

Young Lloyd: *drops sword*

Kai: Do you even lift bro! *laughing*

One season later...

Lloyd: *lifts Kai throws him* HAHAHAHA!

 **Garmadon: Do you wanna see a magic trick?**

Little Cole: ...No!

 **Skylor: OH MY OVERLORD. I just broke up with him!**

Nya: Skylor you don't have a boyfriend.

Skylor: I know, I just wanted to see if you'd care.

Nya: *hangs up*

Skylor: Nya! NYA!

 **Spanish Be Like**

Jay: Say it again.

Cole: No way José?

Jay:Yeah right! Who is José!?

Cole: Calm down it's just a þing.

Zane: *background* Andale

Jay: Who Is He?!

 **Karloff: I always wonder how police with bikes arrest people**

Karloff:*Grabs Cole* Okay, you're under arrest. Get in the basket


	10. Partners In Crime - Songfic

***Looks at Fanfic* Me: Okay... *sees CoNya songfic* *sighs* guess I have to do another one.**

 **If they were wanted Criminals**

 **Ship: Cole x Yin (an OC of mine)**

 **Song: Partners in Crime by Set It Off**

No One's POV:

 _Yin: You'll never take us alive._

 _Cole: We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art._

 _Yin: You'll never take us alive._

 _Cole: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._

 _Both: Partners in Crime!_

 _Cole: Partners in crime. This tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run. A brush to a gun, painting these states green and red._

Both enter bank with guns

 _Cole: Everybody freeze!_

 _Yin: Nobody move!_

 _Cole: Put the money in the bag._

 _Yin: Or we will shoot!_

 _Cole: Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way!_

 _Both: Our paper faces flood the streets._

 _Cole: And if the heat comes close enough to burn. Then we'll play with fire cause!_

 _Yin: You'll never take us alive!_

 _Cole: We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art._

 _Yin: You'll never take us alive._

 _Cole: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._

 _Both: Partners in Crime!_

 _Yang: Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight. Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight!_

 _Cole: He's got us pinned!_

 _Yin: Baby, I'm a little scared!_

 _Cole: Now, don't you quit!_

 _Yin: He's sounded the alarm! I hear the sirens closing in!_

 _Cole: Our paper faces flood the streets. And if the heat comes close enough to burn then, we're burning this place to the ground 'cause!_

 _Yin: You'll never take us alive!_

 _Cole: We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art._

 _Yin: You'll never take us alive!_

 _Cole: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._

 _Both: Partners in Crime!_

Yang with Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane.

Yang: This is the Ninjago Police department!

Cole: *looking at gun smirking*

Yang: Put the weapon down! Put the weapon down!

Cole: *points gun*

Yang: Sorry sis! Ready men! Aim! FIRE! *shoots Cole*

Yin: *looks at Cole*

Cole: *staggering, winks at Yin then falls backwards*

 _Yin: The skies are black with lead-filled rain!_

 _Cole: A morbid painting on display._

 _Yin: *points gun at Yang. Shoots him* This is the night the young love died!_

Kai, Jay, Lloyd and Zane: *shoot Yin*

 _Cole: Buried at each others side._

 _Yin: You never took us alive._

 _Cole: We swore that death would do us part. So now we haunt you in the dark._

 _Yin: You never took us alive._

 _Cole: We live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners. Partners in crime._

 _Both: Partners in crime. Partners in crime!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay a special thanks to SpitfirewaterNinja for their review!**

Sensei Wu: Okay class today you'll be taking your math finals test, no calculators will be provided.

Kai: Final?

Jay: I thought this was English.

Cole: Wait isn't this history?

Camille: Boi I can sing.

Tox: Boi if you can then do it.

Camille: *voice cracks*

Tox: Boi I told you.

Camille: Boi you right. Dang it.

Bucky: Don't drop that derp derp derp.

Squiffy: Yeah-

Both: Don't drop that derp derp deep. Eyyy!

Kai: *with broom, singing* Love me! Love me! Say that you love me.

Cole: *recording* I'm so scared.

Chen: Okay class field trip time!

Ash: Yay! *singing* We're going on a trip! On my favorite rocket-

Chen: No one likes you!

Movie Lloyd: Knock knock.

TV Show Lloyd: Who's there?

Movie Lloyd: Me.

Both: I'm lonely.

Jay and Kai: Boi you can't get any girls!

Zane: *standing next to Nya, Skylor,Pixal and others* Boi!

Jay: In a world where you think your crush is waving at you but really isn't.

Nya:*waves*

Jay:* waves back*

Nya: Sorry I was waving to Cole. Hi!

Cole: Hi.

Jay: *glares at Cole. Punches him*

Zane: There's always that friend with that 'delicate' laugh.

Skylor: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: My name is friggin-

Jay: Fred!

Cole: I have a giant-

Jay: Head!

Cole: I'm laying on a-

Jay: Bed!

Cole: I'm wearing friggin-

Jay: Clothes!

Cole: Jay you dummy! It had to rhyme.

Garmadon: 911 what's your emergency?

Dareth: I just got stabbed!

Garmadon: Sorry I'm on break. * hangs up*

Dareth: What!?

Kai: *singing* You and me... Any day. Love your hair!

Skylor: What?

Kai: Umm... I love the air.

Skylor: ... Okay?


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay thanks for your guys reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying this. Requests for songfics are open, same for vines. And spoiler, I am now becoming obsessed with puns.**

New Sons of Garmadon Character Designs be like:

Kai: Hey girl you're looking hot today. *to person behind him*

Cole: *turns around* I'M A DUDE!

Misako: So I'm traveling around these ruins, legend said a nine year old girl died here or something.  


Nya: Actually I died at eleven! Get your facts right lady.

Garmadon: Hey are you asleep yet? *walks in room* Once upon a time-

Lloyd: What!? Who are you!? Dad!

Garmadon: I am your dad!

Lloyd:...

Garmadon: Once upon a time

Cole: Hey dad what do you call a cheese that isn't yours?

Lou: You're my biggest regret.

Cole: ... Not-cho Cheese.

Jay: What are you doing?

Nya: Smelling this rose.

Jay: Hah! Weird! *whispers* I wish I was that rose.

Nya: What?

Jay: Uhhh. I said you're gross!

Zane: Hey dude, so you know what you're doing right now?

Echo Zane: No...

Zane: In a few hours!

Echo Zane: No...

Zane: With your life!?

Echo Zane: *in bed* NO...

Babies Be Like

Baby: Mommy!

Cole: Boi do I look like your mom!?

Morro: Have you ever imagined how it feels like to die. In a fire?

Lloyd: Who invited you here!?

Kai: Hi, welcome to McDonald's would you like some-

Morro: No. No thanks.

Kai: LET ME FINISH!

Morro:...

Kai: Welcome to McDonald's!

Zane: Hey guys look at this car. It's looking pretty-

Cryptor: Don't say it!

Zane: TIRED! HAHAHA! I hate my life!

Jay: Have you ever lied to your parents?

Lloyd: I never lie.

Morro: I lie to myself everyday...

Jay:...

Morro: *Disappears*

Lloyd: Woah that was deep...

Reacting to Shipping Fanart be like

Kai: Lloyd check this out.

Lloud: Hey the draw good! Wait there's a fanfic?

Kai: Let me see that. Oh...

Lloyd: Oh!

Both: Ohhh!

Kai: *Leaves*

Lloyd: *Laughing* Kai! Kai come back!

Kai: No! I'm done man! I'm flipping done!

Lloyd: Nuuu! Kai!

Kai: I said I'm done! You wake up and ask: What am I going to deal with today!?

Lloud: *Laughing* Oh my gosh...

Kai: *Points to Fanart* NOT FLIPPING THIS!

That one messed up child

Dr. Julien: Okay kids what did you draw?

Little Zane: I drew a flower!

Little Pixal: I drew a heart!

Little Cryptor: I drew Genocide...

Everyone else: ...


	13. Peppermint - Songfic

_Yay my first one-shot with Pixal as the main focus_ _. Another Jack Stauber songfic. I also accept suggestions, yes boy x boy or girl x girl. I'm chill._

 _Can I have a Peppermint?_

Pixal looked up at her boyfriend Zane. A nindroid like her. He wasn't a nindroid like the others. They were evil and didn't have any personality.

 _You can have a Peppermint_

She remembered the first time seeing him. She didn't feel anything. That is, until later when she started comprihending human emotions more, that she knew she liked him. He was perseverent, intelligent and very kind. She loved him so much. Pixal would tell him this all the time and he would respond the same way.

 _That's to hot for me_

Pixal then shifted her gaze from the ground to Zane again. But he wasn't there anymore. It was Cryptor.

 _B_ _leh!_

She pushed him away and turned to leave. He then reached and held a strong grip on her rist.

 _Hey!_

 _AHH!_

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him while Cryptor just stared down at her. He was an evil nindroid created by Cryus Borg. General Cryptor used to be determined to carry out the Overlord's commands. The Overlord had forced Borg to create him of course. He would never do that unless he was forced to.

Just like she was.

 _I don't like the Peppermint_

The deceased nindroid cocked his head to the side in confusement.

 _You don't like the Peppermint_

 _No!_

She yelled at him frustrated that he didn't comprehend why. Of course cause he was a follower of the Overlord. And he wasn't Zane.

 _It's to spicy_

Cryptor then glitched back to Zane who was giving her a confused look.

 _Then why'd you ask me for a mint?_

She spun away angrily, and started walking off. To avoid facing these questions.

 _I don't know_

But she kept on hearing voices.

Cryptor..

 _When did the spiciness begin?_

Pixal's hands flew to her chest right where her heart would've been. Her circuits where heating up.

 _I don't know!_

She turned around and grabbed some of the material he was wearing. Lifted him up and looked him in the face. Everything around them red.

 _Is it all because of me?_

He glitched back to Zane. Pixal put him down and looked felt at her ribcage again. She could feel it **burning** through her.

 _I don't know_

She just shifted her gaze to the ground and and let the tears flow onto the ground and onto her arms.

Her body started turning black and the circuit marks turned red along with her eyes.

 _Am I sleeping on the couch?_ She turned towards him.

 _Yeah_. . .

With a gasp she sat up. Pixal looked at her hands and even scanned herself making sure that she was okay. She sighed and slightly slumped down

"I thought nindroids didn't dream", she whispered to herself. Pixal then looked over at Zane.

She then let her hand through his hair and smiled.

"I want _this_ Peppermint."


End file.
